1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disc case to hold a data disc as well as a words-card or a words-note.
2. Related Art
There have been known a conventional disc case which consists of an outer case member made from soft synthetic resin and having an opening at its upper end, and an inner case member which is fitted in the outer case member. The inner case member is made from soft material such as non-woven fabric, paper, cloth or the like in order to protect a disc to receive therein from scatch or dint. In such disc case, a words-card or words-note is received and held in a space formed between the outer case member and inner case member, and data disc is received and held in the inner case member.
However, such conventional disc case has disadvantageous problems as follows:
(1) There have been accidents which the disc slips out of the inner case member and gets scratches or dints on its surface unexpectedly when the opening of the case is made downward, because such conventional case has no stopper;
(2) The inner case member is often pulled out of the outer case member together with a words-note on taking out the words-note, since the inner case member is only inserted into the outer case member and not be fastened;
(3) Taking in and out of a words-card or words-note cannot be performed smoothly, because the words card or words note often gets its edges caught at the opening edge of the case. Especially in case of words note, there have been often accidents in which words note is broken at the cover sheet or the pages.